Puedo ver el fuego en tus ojos
by teufel-chan
Summary: Una parte de ti, quiere olvidar sus manos vagando lentamente por tus costados hasta desembocar en tus caderas, sintiendo como tu cuerpo y el suyo, se funden en uno sólo, al compás de un sensual baile. Su aliento soplando peligrosa y entrecortadamente en tu oído y sus dientes recorriendo suavemente la piel de tu cuello, enviando ondas de excitación por todo tu cuerpo...


**Puedo ver el fuego en tus ojos **

Sabes que es un profundo error del que te vas a arrepentir más tarde, pero no puedes evitar lanzarte hacia una aventura a lo desconocido, sintiendo la adrenalina golpear fuerte y salvajemente tus tímpanos, cómo si fueran tambores.

Una parte de ti, quiere volver al taxi que te ha traído hasta aquí y regresar a tu apartamento a dormir la mona, olvidando esta noche de desenfreno y distracción en el bar. Los cubatas, las miradas pícaras y lujuriosas de cierta latina morena. Sus manos vagando lentamente por tus costados hasta desembocar en tus caderas, sintiendo como tu cuerpo y el suyo, se funden en uno sólo, al compás de un sensual baile. Su aliento soplando peligrosa y entrecortadamente en tu oído y sus dientes recorriendo suavemente la piel de tu cuello, enviando ondas de excitación por todo tu cuerpo…

Pero cuando una voz ronca te susurra débilmente al oído "ya estamos en casa" y su mano se desliza por la tuya, agarrándola fuertemente y tirando de ti fuera del coche para que la sigas a su casa, olvidas completamente todo, hasta quién eres y la sigues sin pensarlo dos veces.

El camino hacia su casa se hace eterno, entre besos y caricias, y no ves la hora de llegar a la cama y comenzar a despojarla de sus ropas, y antes de que te des cuenta, estáis a empujones dentro de su lujoso pero confortable apartamento.

En un descuido, encuentras tu cuerpo presionado entre medias de la madera barnizada de su puerta y su cuerpo caliente. Tus muñecas sujetas firmemente por sus manos, por encima de tu cabeza, y su boca húmeda lamiendo el lóbulo de tu oreja, enviando una descarga de deseo por tus sentidos…

Lentamente, Santana va dejando un rastro de pequeños y suaves besos por tu mandíbula hasta llegar a tus labios en busca de un desesperado y apasionado beso, que te roba el aliento y las fuerzas, haciendo que en un instante tus rodillas se doblen, pero antes de que caigas al suelo, dos fuertes brazos te rodean y te cogen, llevándote hasta la cama y tumbándote sobre tu espalda, dejando a Santana encima de tu cuerpo.

Santana sigue con urgencia dejando un rastro de besos por tu cuello hasta llegar a tu pulso, y ahí, comienza a pasar su lengua por tu piel, calmándola, antes de dar pequeños mordisquitos, y tú no puedes evitar morderte el labio inferior para impedir dejar escapar un gemido. Santana debe de haberlo notado porque deja de atacar tu cuello, sentándose sobre tu estómago y mirándote con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, que hace que te entren ganas de darla una bofetada, para borrar esa expresión de su cara. Pero el sentimiento dura poco, porque lenta y tortuosamente, empieza a desabrocharte la camisa y a tocar la piel descubierta, dejando tras su tacto, una sensación de quemazón en tus terminaciones nerviosas y un camino en llamas por tu piel.

Y cuando por fin te quita la camisa, tirándola sin cuidado por la habitación, seguida del sujetador, sientes tus pulmones luchar por oxígeno, asfixiándose al sentir su fresca boca capturar uno de tus pezones, mientras el otro es pellizcado en juegos por una de sus traviesas manos, y esta vez sí, un suave y tembloroso suspiro escapa de tus labios.

A medida que Santana sigue recorriendo con sus manos y jugando libremente con su lengua, por tu pecho y abdominales, tu cuerpo comienza a impacientarse, exigiendo más y tus inquietas manos, se deslizan hacia el borde de su camiseta para quitársela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, empujando su cuerpo sobre el colchón, para hacerla desesperarse bajo tu tacto, como ella ha hecho contigo.

Comienzas a morderle juguetonamente su torso, a la vez que una de tus rodillas se desliza a hurtadillas entre sus piernas, llegando a rozar su centro, ganándote varios gemidos como recompensa, y ahora, es tu turno para sonreír traviesamente.

De repente, notas sus manos jugar con los pelillos de tu cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra tu cuerpo entero, y tirar de el, apartándote de su pecho, para sentir sus labios estrellarse con los tuyos y empezar así, una pelea por el dominio, que incluye una ardiente batalla entre vuestras lenguas y que acaba con Santana como clara vencedora.

- Vaya, vaya, Fabray, no creí que tuvieras tanto valor cómo para desafiarme – dice Santana con una sonrisa.

Y ahí está de nuevo, la Santana arrogante que deseas, aunque no puedas soportar, pero algo ha cambiado. Cuando miras a sus ojos, puedes ver el fuego emanando de ellos, la pasión y la fiereza extrema que captura tu aliento en la garganta, dejándola seca, paralizando tus sentidos, entonces sabes que has encendido una chispa en su interior.

Todo pensamiento coherente, y cualquier comparación de Santana con el fuego, se evapora cuando una de sus manos baja peligrosamente hasta el cierre de tus vaqueros y comienza a desabrocharlos, para, sin delicadeza alguna, arrancártelos junto a tu ropa interior y tirarlos, aterrizando sobre el espejo de su tocador, seguidos de una risita y otro par de pantalones y ropa interior volando por la habitación.

Sientes su mirada salvaje y penetrante escudriñar detalladamente cada rincón de tu piel y notas tu cuerpo encogerse ante tal análisis y tus brazos tapar rápidamente tus zonas más expuestas, pero dos suaves manos, los retiran delicadamente y te encuentras mirando a un par de ojos marrón chocolate, de manera vulnerable, deseando que no te haga daño de ninguna manera posible y con el labio inferior atrapado entre tus dientes, como hábito nervioso.

- No te escondas, tienes un cuerpo realmente bello y suave, como para avergonzarte de él. Eres hermosa Quinn, créeme.

Levantas la vista para ver un atisbo de burla o mentira, pero te encuentras con una mirada de absoluta admiración, ternura y honestidad, y por primera vez en tu vida, crees que verdaderamente eres hermosa y sientes ganas de llorar. Santana parece percibirlo y acaricia tierna y suavemente tus mejillas, mientras sus labios besan delicadamente tus párpados cerrados, eliminando cualquier amenaza de lágrimas.

Cuando acaba, te da un dulce beso en los labios que contrasta con los anteriores y continua dejando un rastro de besitos que te hacen cosquillas, hasta llegar a tus muslos, y empieza a pasar su lengua por tus labios, arrancando un fuerte gemido de tu garganta e impulsando tus manos a enredarse en su sedoso cabello, tirando levemente de el cada vez que utiliza su lengua.

Por un momento, notas una fría brisa soplando tus partes más íntimas, haciéndote fruncir el ceño, pero antes de que tengas la oportunidad de preguntar que ha sido eso, sientes su boca chupando tu clítoris y su lengua jugando con el manojo de nervios que se encuentra ahí, burlándose de ti y enseguida tus manos vuelven a tirar de su pelo, haciéndote pensar que vas a dejar calva a la pobre chica, si ambas seguís con esos juegos.

Uno de sus dedos comienza a bordear tu entrada y tu cuerpo se tensa al instante, pero cuando el aliento de Santana golpea tu oído, susurrándote con voz ronca y sensual, que es sólo ella y que no te va a hacer daño, tu cuerpo vuelve a relajarse y Santana aprovecha entre besos y mordiscos a tu cuello, a deslizar un dedo en el interior de tu vagina, ganándose un sonoro grito, del que, hasta Rachel o Kurt se hubieran sentido orgullosos.

- Tranquila Quinnie, no queremos alarmar a los vecinos, pensando que te estoy matando.

Y ahí esta Santana, burlándose de ti de nuevo, y comenzando a bombear más rápidamente.

- San… necesito… más… - dices entrecortadamente.

- ¿Más qué, Quinnie?

Y gruñes, porque sabes que está disfrutando mientras te tortura y se burla de ti.

- O-Otro… dedo… más…

- ¿Cómo se pide Quinnie?

- Santana – y de nuevo vuelves a gruñir molesta - … ¡por fav-!

Antes de que acabes de rogarla y sin previo aviso, Santana introduce sin miramientos otro dedo y comienza a bombear más rápido, atacando tu cuello con sus dientes y dejándote marcas y chupetones, que serán difíciles de cubrir, pero eso no te importa, porque el éxtasis y la locura del momento, valen la pena y echando una mirada sobre el hombro de Santana, a su espalda, puedes ver claramente la marca de tus dedos y algunos rasguños…

Y así, Santana sigue intercambiando mordiscos con embestidas cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, hasta que sus dedos se doblan en tu interior y golpean un punto sensible que te lleva al orgasmo, al éxtasis total, que hace que tu cuerpo combustione de manera instantánea, como si comenzará a arder, desencadenando un incendio en tu interior.

Sólo necesitas unos minutos para recuperarte y devolver el favor a Santana, pero a tu manera claro, este es un juego de dos.

Así que chupas sus pezones erectos mientras una de tus manos juega con el otro y tu mano libre baja silenciosamente y sin que Santana lo note a su vagina, completamente empapada. No es como si de todas formas, se fuera a enterar entre vuestros gemidos entrecortados y ella gritando tu nombre con desesperación y ansía. Y sin miramientos, deslizas dos dedos en su interior y comienzas a bombear rápidamente.

- ¡Dios! – exclama Santana, mientras arquea su cuerpo y echa la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada.

- No Sanny, soy Quinn, pero si quieres puedes llamarme así.

Después de reírte y burlarte de ella en venganza, la guiñas un ojo, consiguiendo un profundo gruñido como respuesta, que te excita aún más y te hace embestirla más y más rápido, haciéndola gemir y gritar tu nombre en intervalos de tiempo cada vez más cortos, mientras sus manos arrugan por completo las sábanas de algodón sobre las que está acostada.

- ¡QUINN!

Y tras ese grito penetrante, exclamando tu nombre, ves como su cuerpo empieza a contorsionarse y a temblar, síntoma de que ha llegado a la cima del éxtasis y tu cuerpo colapsa sobre el suyo, rodando hacia un lado y tumbándote junto a ella, mirando ambas al techo, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la respiración.

- Bueno Quinnie, eso no ha estado del todo mal. ¿Quién iba a decir que sabías hacer tales cosas innombrables con esos dedos mágicos? – dice Santana sonriendo diabólicamente y soltando una sonora carcajada.

- Bueno, Sanny, tú tampoco has estado tan mal. Quién sabe, quizás volvamos a repetirlo pronto – dices moviendo las cejas y riendo.

Y con una sonrisa satisfecha, Santana apoya su cabeza sobre tu pecho, depositando en tu piel un suave y dulce beso, quedándose dormida con el latido de tu corazón como nana y ronroneando. Esto te hace sonreír ampliamente al instante y te recuerda a una pantera. Por fuera, Santana es una fiera y va de dura, pero por dentro, es una blanda y tierna. Y con ello, pasas un brazo por su cintura, acercándola más a tu cuerpo, respirando su dulzón aroma a canela, y cierras los ojos vagando hacia el mundo de los sueños, pensando cómo el incendio que ardía en tu interior, se ha extinguido por completo, quedando a cambio, las ascuas y cenizas…


End file.
